Refill containers are becoming more and more utilized in many applications of use, for example, detergents, food seasoning, etc., from points of view of cost reduction, resources saving, or natural environmental conservation. A relatively thick container body is normally used to contain content fluids and is provided with, e.g., a weighing mechanism at the pour spout (hereinafter referred to as the regularly used container). On the other hand, the content fluid for refill use is stored in a low-cost refill container, from which the content fluid is poured into the regularly used container.
As regards the refill containers, so-called pouch containers have conventionally been in wide use as the refill containers of this kind. The pouch container, such as described in Patent Document 1, is made from overlapped pieces of flexible sheet.
At the time of refilling the regularly used container with a content fluid coming from a refill container, the content fluid is usually poured from the refill container into the regularly used container. Pouring liquid content may cause splashes or drips of the liquid, thus resulting in stained surroundings. Another discontent is that one has to hold the refill container with a hand until refilling is complete, and thus, the refill work has been troublesome.
In this point, the pouch container described in Patent Document 1 is provided with a nozzle receiving portion, which serves as a discharge port for the pouch container. This nozzle receiving portion is fitted around a discharge nozzle of the regularly used container so that the content fluid can be poured into the regularly used container. Since in this case, the content fluid is passed through the nozzle receiving portion, the splashes or drips of the content fluid can be controlled.
Patent Document 2 describes the features regarding a method of attaching a refill container to a regularly used container in a manner to eliminate the above-described liquid splashes or drips. A basic feature regarding this attaching method comprises a transition cap disposed in an opening of the body of the regularly used container, where a tube-like nozzle projects from the opening. Meanwhile, a fit joint, provided with an inner lid by way of a weakened portion, is fitted firmly to the opening of the refill container. At the time of refill work, the transition cap is fitted to the fit joint in a liquid-tight manner. With this fitting operation, the nozzle projecting from the transition cap opens the inner lid disposed in the fit joint.
According to the above-described prior art, the inner lid is opened under a condition that the fit joint of the refill container has been fitted to the transition cap of the regularly used container in the liquid-tight manner. Under this condition, there would be no liquid splashes or drips. Since the refill container is fitted to the regularly used container at an inverted position, it is not necessary for the user to keep holding the refill container with a hand.